A Day in the Life
by vonniebeth
Summary: "They say never go to bed angry. I wish I listened to WHOEVER they are." After Natalie and Diana get into a fight, they're about to learn a lesson... from each other. Please read and review.
1. How Do You Sleep

**okay. I don't know where this idea came from. Just something random that popped into my head just now. I hope it's something you'll all like. Tell me what you think, and I'll go from there. The story will switch from the POV of Natalie and Diana with each chapter**

*Natalie*

They say never go to bed angry. I wish I listened to WHOEVER they are. I went to bed being pissed at my mom, and, when I woke up the next morning… I WAS MY FUCKING MOTHER!

I remember how it started too. It was morning and I was at school. Just the basic life of a 16 year old. That is, until I had gotten detention cuz I decided that I was tired with dealing with the teacher's shit. I'm not one to conform to what the teacher wants, let's leave it at that. I can be pretty aggressive.

As I left detention, I ran into the HOTTEST boy alive. I dropped all my books and he stopped to help me pick them up. He smiled at me and said, "Hi. I'm Henry."

"Natalie," I replied.

"So, what do you want to go out sometime?"

"Dude, we just met."

"Will you?"

"Ah, what the heck? Okay!"

"Cool. See you later, Nat. Can I call you Nat?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked home daydreaming of Henry until I was interrupted by the rudeness of my mother. "NATALIE KRISTIN KATHARINE GOODMAN!" she yelled.

Now, thing is, when my mom calls me by my full name, Confirmation name included, I know I'm in for it. "What?" I whined.

"Why the hell did you get detention today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No. Don't give me that crap, Natalie. Tell me RIGHT NOW! Why?"

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

Then my dad walked over to us. "What's the commotion?" he asked curiously.

Mom sighed. "Your daughter got detention."

"Why?"

"She won't tell me. Maybe she'll tell you."

"Nat…"

I rolled my eyes. "The teacher was being an ass, so I told her off," I explained.

Dad put his face in his palm. "Natalie, you have to learn to control your temper."

"No, the teacher should stop being an ass."

"I'm not gonna argue with you."

"Good."

"So, who wants ice cream?"

"I do!"

Mom stared in disbelief. "Dan…" she began.

"What?" Dad asked.

"She got detention. Why are you asking her if she wants ice cream? She shouldn't be rewarded for that!"

"Well, I want ice cream, and it's rude to just get some for myself. You can get some too, if you want."

Mom sighed bitterly. "Okay."

So we went to get ice cream and, when Dad left to do God knows what, I said, "Mom?"

"What is it?" she said sullenly.

"I'm sorry for getting detention. I'll try harder to control myself."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I met the most amazing guy today and he asked me out."

"What's his name?"

"Henry."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Detention…"

"Ha!"

"Wait! You don't understand! He wasn't IN detention, he was…"

"Natalie, you are not going to be dating any bad boys. I don't want to risk my daughter getting raped."

"But he wasn't in detention!"

"You are not going to go out with Henry! That's final!"

I felt my cheeks growing hot. "Why not?"

"Cuz I said so!"

"I HATE YOU!" I began to run back home.

"And where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!"

I ran home and went to bed, deciding not to care about homework, not that I ever have anyway.


	2. I've Never Been To Me

*Diana*

It was about 11:30 am when I got a phone call at my office from Natalie's teacher saying that she got detention for badmouthing him. At first, I thought he was wrong. I never imagined Natalie being mean to a teacher, but after he told me what she said, then I believed him. What he told me sounded just like her.

Hours passed. Natalie had gone to bed and I was feeling awful. I couldn't get those 3 words out of my head. "I HATE YOU!" I wanted to talk to her and try to work things out, but, she said it, and I quote, "I HATE YOU!" Natalie hated me. I decided to go to bed and try to get my mind off of it…

Until I heard screaming. My screaming? I heard pounding on the door. "MOM!" my voice yelled.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was someone else. I looked and saw myself. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Something went a little awry here."

"You think?"

"Mom, stop. This may sound crazy, but I'm you and you're me."

"Natalie?"

"Yes. Mom, what are we gonna do? I'm _old_!"

"I beg your pardon? Old?"

"Mom, no offense, but yes, you are old."

"I am NOT old! But let's not get into this."

"You're right. What are we gonna do, Mom? Maybe we should call Dr. Madden."

"No. He'll just give us 10 million watts of ECT. We have to do something else. You're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work… we have to be each other."

"No. I'm not gonna work at Dorks R Us."

"Nat, you have to. It's just for today. And it's not Dorks R Us, it's an office."

"What do you do?"

"I… uh, I work on the computer and talk on the phone."

"That's all I do? Sweet, that's what I do every day."

"Yeah, but it's work, not play."

"Aw, come on. What are you gonna do in my body? Go to high school?"

"Yes. I have to."

"Easy A."

"Don't assume that, Nat. I wasn't the smartest person… in fact, I got a 2.468 GPA by the end of my senior year."

"Now I know where I get that from."

"Well, we have to be each other today and we'll figure out what to do later. Now get dressed for work."

"Okay. Have fun getting dressed for school."

I stuck my tongue out then it hit me… I was a teenager again. I was my daughter. How was I gonna get through the day?


	3. Topsy Turvy

**sorry for lack of updates. I've had a million other things to do. I'll spend more time on this now that "I'm Here" is over. I don't think this story is going to be very long anyway now that the 2 sides of the story have been told. I'll try to update as much as I can now, because, from July 6- July 23, I'll be busy with this work study program at my school, which will eat up my weekdays, plus summer projects (which suck). Anywho, here's chapter 3**

*Natalie*

I glared at myself, well, technically, Mom and I walked out of my room and back into Mom's room to get changed. As I was changing my shirt, Dad came in and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Dad… I mean, Dan."

"Why did you call me Dad? Diana, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! At least I don't think I am… Could you please do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Get out of here so I can change."

"You never minded this before."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like being seen naked today. Now goodbye."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs."

Dad walked out and I could tell I hurt him. Well, I may be my mother, but I'm still his daughter. I have a right to be sensitive to my body, right? As soon as I got dressed, I walked back into my room and I wanted to die. My mom was wearing a dress, which I would normally not wear, and these really ugly looking shoes. "Mom, what the hell are you wearing?"

"I've always wanted to see you wear this," was all she said.

"Okay. You've seen it, now TAKE IT OFF!"

"Why? It looks nice."

"Yeah, if you're going to church."

"Well, what are YOU wearing? Jeans with holes in the knees? A tight T-Shirt? No way!"

"You forgot to mention thong."

"No way! A thong? Natalie, no. Put on something more decent. I work for an important business company. You can't be dressed like a hobo."

"Well, I'm in 10th grade. You can't be dressed like you're going to a wedding."

"Fine, I'll wear something else."

"Good. I'll change too."

After they had changed into something that got both their approval, they started walking toward the stairs. "Nat, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How are your grades?"

"Who knows? Mom, I have a question for you too: are you pregnant? Dad mentioned it to me and now I…"

"No. At least I don't think so. I shouldn't be."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Cuz you love me?"

"Mom…"

"Diana?" Dad asked. "Did you just call Natalie 'Mom'?"

"Uh, role playing. It's fun to role play."

"Oh… kay. I'm off to work." Dad kissed me on the lips (it's more awkward than it sounds). "Have a good day, hon." Dad looked at Mom. "Nat, be good today. Don't give your teacher a hard time."

"Yeah, yeah," Mom said. "I'll be a perfect angel today."

"Good."

Dad left and I put my head into my hands. "What?" Mom asked.

I glared at Mom. "'I'll be a perfect angel today'? Mom, that is so not cool. You don't say things like that. EVER!"

"Okay, jeez. Sorry."

"Don't do anything stupid today at school."

"Don't do anything stupid today at work."

"Ha, all I have to do is answer the phone and go on the computer. Cake."

"Not exactly."

"Bye. Oh, and have fun in Geometry."

I walked out the door and then I realized something: I was my mom. I could drive! I had credit cards! I could have some fun with this…

… but yet I still worried what Mom would do in my body…


	4. School: Diana Style

*Diana*

Going to school as my daughter was actually a little weird. I have no idea how she acts at school, but I bet it's a lot different than how I acted today…

As I was walking to Natalie's first class (apparently, she had Geometry first), I smiled and, to everyone, said, "Hello. Hi. Good morning. How do you do? It's a lovely morning isn't it?"

"NATALIE!" I heard someone call. I turned around and there was a guy running after me. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh… the sky?"

"Haha. Nice. Very funny. Hey, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to get to know you better."

"I don't even know your name."

"Hello, it's Henry. The guy you met yesterday."

"Oh, the bad boy from detention."

"We weren't in detention…"

"Well, I'll have to ask my mom. I'll let you know tomorrow. Bye."

I ran off and heard Henry mutter, "Something's different about her today…"

"No shit," I thought. I walked into Geometry and, to my luck, there was a test. Now, when I was in high school, I was really bad at math, especially Geometry. I looked at the test and looked at the first problem. "Line AB is perpendicular to what line? Perpendicular… what the hell is that? Is that when it won't meet the line ever unless a line goes through it? Or when it cuts the line in half? Oh, I know! It connects the 2 lines that won't ever meet! Diana, you are so smart! But wait, it says line. I'll just put line MN and hope for the best."

The rest of the test was extremely hard. I don't know how I finished it in 48 minutes. The test may have been hard, but the rest of the day was pure hell. I'm not even kidding. After Geometry, there was P.E. They were playing softball, but a better name for it would be HARDBALL. I got hit in the head so many times with that stupid ball that I eventually passed out. After P.E. was English. BORING! There was a discussion on Chapter 8 of _The Great Gatsby_, which I read years ago. The teacher called on me to answer a question. When I said I didn't know, she said, "What? You have to know what it is for the test, Natalie."

"Screw the book! This is stupid!"

"Huh?"

"NOBODY writes like this anymore, nor do they like to read this sort of shit. I refuse to read this. F. Scott Fitzgerald can die in a pit for all I care, which I don't."

"F. Scott Fitzgerald is already dead."

"SCREW HIM! And screw YOU!"

"Go, Nat!" someone shouted.

"Thank you. Who here agrees with me?"

"Me!" everyone, but the teacher, shouted.

"It's unanimous. We will not read anymore of this book."

"Yay!"

"Hold it!" the teacher yelled.

"Aw!"

"Natalie Goodman, what has gotten into you? I know you aren't a good student, but what's up with this behavior. It isn't like you."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Well, let's just say I'm not myself today."

"Obviously. I'm giving you a detention. Ever had one before?"

"I got one yesterday."

"Well, you're getting another one."

"Damn it!"

Class ended and I walked to the next class, wondering what Natalie would think when she finds out that I got detention.

I'll describe the rest of the school day in 4 words: now I understand Natalie. She said school was tough and I didn't believe her… until that day.


	5. Nat Against the World

**anyone remember this story? I almost forgot about this until my Photography class watched Freaky Friday, and it reminded me of this story. This chapter is kinda uber short, but there's not much for Natalie to do as Diana, but the next chapter will be better. I have plans! Please review**

*Natalie*

I sat at my mother's desk. I was bored. It was only 9 am and nothing interesting had happened yet. My mom works as a receptionist at this one important business company thing. They're really not that important, cuz if they were, I'd remember the name. After awhile, the phone rang. I answered it as "Yo, this is Natalie!" then I realized that I was Diana. The person immediately hung up and didn't call back, so whatever.

After another hour of boredom, I turned on the computer at the desk and went onto my Facebook. I poked all my friends back (we started this whole "poke-war thing"; it's so stupid and so fun) then was about to go to Farmville (my BFF wouldn't stop obsessing over it until I got one, so I gave in) when I heard a sharp voice yell, "Diana Goodman!" I looked back and saw a tall guy in a suit. He walked up to me angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going to Farmville…" I said slowly.

"Farmville, eh? That 'cute' little app on that site I've forbidden you to go to as long as you're working here?"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am. I'm the CEO of the business."

I froze, looking embarrassed. "Oh…"

"Diana, if I catch you on Facebook again during work, you'll be sorry."

"I already am."

The CEO dude growled at me (yes, he actually growled… in an ugly manner, I might add) and said, "Fine. If that's the way you want it, then you're fired."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Diana."

The dude threw me outside (literally) and put a help wanted sign up. I wanted to regret, but I changed my mind, cuz inside my purse (uh, Mom's purse, I mean), there were platinum credit cards… "Let the fun begin!" I muttered. I got into my mom's car and drove to the mall… only to be pulled over by the cops for going 26 in a 25. What the fuck is that for? I didn't get a ticket, mainly cuz I asked for the cop's number (hey, he was cute. Mom would've liked him. I heard she was thinking about leaving Dad anyway). Then I spent hours shopping, without considering how much that it would cost my mom later.


	6. Love's Not a ThreeWay Street

**okay. Now, I got a review telling me not to use the word 'cuz'. Well, I'd like for you to know that I'm writing with different POVs, so I am justified to use it. Maybe I am an amateur, but what's it to you? (this was an anonymous review, so pardon the ranting) Other than that, I will stop talking and let you read**

*Diana*

After school, I was walking out of detention when I heard someone shout, "Hey Natalie!" I looked back and saw this guy. He ran up to me and said, "So, what did she say?"

I was really confused. "Um, what did who say? Who are you?"

"Nat, it's Henry. Remember? From yesterday? You said that you'd go out with me if your mom said it was okay?"

"Oh yeah. Well, she said no. She believes I shouldn't be hanging out with bad boys from detention. But it was nice talking to you, Harry."

"It's Henry. And I wasn't in detention. I stay late after school to play piano."

"Oh, you play piano? So does Na- I mean, so do I."

"You play? That's really cool. I'd like to hear you sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be great. Look, I gotta go…"

"No wait! Don't leave yet! I still REALLY wanna go out with you. Do you think we could meet up tonight?"

"Uh, no. Listen, I really have to go now. Mom would kill me if I didn't get home soon."

"Well, okay. Bye Nat."

"Bye Horace."

"Henry!"

"Henry! Henry! I'm sorry. I'm kinda off today. See ya!"

I ran out of the school and noticed that my car was in the parking lot. I walked up to it and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I picked up your car," Natalie said sweetly.

"No, no! Get out! Get out right now, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Do you have your license?"

"You only don't have them cuz you don't go to your driving classes and you know it."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not see me in jail. Wouldn't you agree… Mom?"

I sighed angrily and sat down in the passenger's seat. "This is really stupid, Natalie."

"Well, you better buckle up and hold on tight. This is gonna be a fun ride."

I just wondered how "fun" it would be.

It didn't take long to figure out though. As soon as I was we were in the street, we were flying at 60 mph. "Nat, you need to slow down," I shouted.

"Psh! We don't have to!" was her response.

"Do you wanna get a ticket?"

"A ticket for what? For a Broadway show?"

"That's not funny. You know what I mean. Slow down. You'll get us into an…" Then the car crashed into the one in front of us. "Accident…" I got out of the car and walked up to the driver's seat. "Look, I'm really sorry. My dau- I mean, my mom was driving really fast and didn't slow down." Then I gasped, noticing that the driver of the other car was Henry.

"Well, Nat, it's okay," Henry said, smiling at me. "Maybe there's hope for us after all."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Us. If I talk to your mom, maybe she'll approve of me going out with you. Pardon me just a moment." Henry got out of the car and said to Natalie, "Hi, Mrs. Goodman. I'm Henry, the guy you didn't want Natalie to date."

I could see Natalie blushing. "Hi," she said softly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Diana. Diana Goodman."

"May I call you Di?"

"You may call me whatever you like."

"Awesome. You know, I feel like I know you."

"Same here."

"So, why do you disapprove of me? I wasn't in detention, you know. I play piano, and I heard your daughter does to."

"Yep. And she's really good. She plays classical music."

"Nice. I'm more into playing jazz though."

"Ha. That's cool. So, I guess there really is nothing to disapprove then."

"No, there's not…"

_You're not doing this in my body_, I thought. I walked up to them and said, "Well, it's so nice that we're all talking to each other. But we have to go. This accident will go on our insurance and we'll pay for the damages. Let's go."

"Uh, okay. Bye, Nat. See ya around, Di."

We drove away and Natalie sighed angrily. "How could you not like him?" she whined.

"Well, he may not be a bad boy, but I'm disapproving of him cuz now he'll be calling me Di. Do you know how disrespectful that is?"

"Mom, that's called being cool. I can't even crush on him while I'm stuck being you. I really hate this."

"Well, how did my day go?"

"It sucked. You got fired from your job for going on Facebook and the only thing worse is that your credit cards are maxed out."

"You didn't!"

"I got bored…"

"We were not meant to be each other."

"I know…"


End file.
